Fadi Zawawi
Fadi Zawawi (Born September 26th, 2002), age 16, mostly known as Tiger082762 on YouTube. His main subs are from his ROBLOX and Vlogs. Fadi later did a face reveal on his Halloween day video. Fadi is also a Let's Player on certain genres of videos. Fadi mostly YouTube channel and video games are what life mostly matters about no matter what happens to his condition. Fadi done several series from his perspective and gaming series and filming genre series with his family on every Vlog uploads. History Fadi grew up to be a united states citizen child in Hawaii's hospitals, and has traveled around the world with his entire family and has met his other families like his Uncles/Cousins/Nephews/Aunties/Friends and has also dealt with conflicts, rage, fighting, threats during his childhood and has had the cops called on his father and mother which decreased their relationship. Michael has moved across states from California to Hawaii and has lived there while Tran has been getting by Ha Zawawi, Fadi's mother and the both have became married since then. Afterwards Fadi had gotten his first console which was a PS2 and played some old 2D CO-OP shooters and has had difficulties getting to progress them since their very hard. Then the Stepfamily had moved to see Michael and arranged to live with Michael as Michael and Ha are still not getting along, Fadi had been arranged to go to public schools and has been spending them getting education and making friends all up until he lived at Vineyard, he had slowly lost interest in elementary schools and started focusing on YouTube and video games and thought and believed that school wasn't his whole story anymore. Since then Fadi had been abusing his brother and been getting into a ton of conflicts with his family and stepfamily and had also been abused by Tran Trung in his apartment, since then Fadi had dealt with this life all the way up until he reached Middle School, Fadi had gotten bullied by other teenagers and also beaten up and had alot of hate on his YouTube channel and strangers putting personal information of his up on YouTube, as of these past few moments, Fadi had then gaved up being quiet and keeping stuff to himself and had grew louder and louder and had shared foul words to his father, mother, brother and sometimes his Stepfather, but since he's abusive Fadi would mostly ignore him angerly, Fadi also had been signed out of the new Middle School he's gone to and also had been ranting his Father Michael to start standing up for him more against people like Tran, but Michael had refused since they've been living at Tran's apartment and had Fadi waited til he had gotten another apartment. Since then Fadi had been attending home school and he's been making alot more YouTube videos and been playing alot more video games than usual and had been more talkative and more active and more embarrassing. Fadi also had instead of telling his Stepfather to divorce his Mother, Fadi instead took everything out on his mother, and forced her to divorce his Stepfather, and hated the fact that Tran was even considered Fadi's Stepfather. Fadi then would take action since the last few months of him living in Tran's apartment, he had destroyed dozens of items of his Mother's and Tran's, Fadi then would have to leave Tran's apartment and would be living in the streets for 2 months straight, after the last month of living in the streets Fadi would buy metal tools behind Michael's back and would trespass on Tran's complex without Michael's permission and would smash Tran's Van mirror forcefully without notice and would disturb the entire neighborhood til he had to get caught by the Police and be sent to a Hospital for two entire months, until then Fadi had lived in another apartment that Michael had promised to get for along time. Fadi would get his first Vlogging camera and film his family and start laughing and catching outrages of his brother/father on camera and posts it on his YouTube channel Tiger082762 as of today without notice and permission, the Police has also become more involved in Fadi's behavior since the first appearance of him committing a crime at Vineyard against his Stepfather, the Police had not also noticed Fadi putting videos of his family on YouTube. Michael had been getting Fadi into Police threats and has had other adults go against Fadi, Fadi also continues to not go to school and not do paper-work and play video games and upload videos all day and has made new friends around his complex, but they are only little kids. Fadi is now home-schooled once again too and believes that home schooling will help him get videos out more often and help him do daily vlogging with his newest Camera called the Canon G7X. Around that time, Fadi had met a new major father figure named Jerry Papiapi, his sidekick he calls him, he helped him make a YouTube channel called MyView and had been getting close to him since he's met him at the beginning of 2017 and also hates how his father had been treating him since he's moved into the apartment and now dislikes him and wants to move out of the apartment. Series He Participated A PsYcHoPaTh *A 15 year old Vlogger who loves playing video games 24-hours a day and uploading atleast 2 videos a day to his channel and also making fun of his Father Michael by filming him constantly and putting him on YouTube along with his brother and his friends and also other people out in public. He also has temper tantrums that he mostly throws around at his father or anyone else that puts him to a turning point, he is also obsessed with his Cameras. Psycho Series (Roblox) TBA Toy-Life Series TBA HALLOWEEN PARTY SERIES TBA REACTION SERIES TBA Featured Vlogs Series TBA MINECRAFT ADVENTURE SERIES! TBA Roblox Trolling Series TBA Question and Answer Series TBA HOW TO COOK SERIES! TBA Owned YouTube Channels I'm Poz Kodeth *''Unactive'' The Warner Twins *''Unactive'' Michael Zawawi *''Abandoned'' Personality Fadi before focused on gaming on his Tiger082762 YouTube channel, but as time flew Fadi had started showing Vlogs of his life and becoming personal on the internet and showing his life situation. Trivia *Fadi also became 2,000,000 million ranked YouTuber of all time on his Tiger082762's YouTube channel. *Fadi also uploads 2 videos a day onto his YouTube channel mostly for walkthrough videos or REAL-LIFE Vlogs. *Fadi also considers gaming a Job and a REAL-LIFE thing and also to be important and serious more than School and work. *Fadi believes he could change people, but not all the time. *Fadi loves first-person shooter games and also open-world RPG games and other genres. *Fadi hates people who are bossy or are snitches. *Fadi also hates people who are nosy or are getting into people's personal buisness. *Fadi never lets go of the past even if it's bad he'll remember anything that happens to him as shown in to Michael in by him in a interesting Vlog A HEARTBREAKING MOMENT!. *Fadi hates bullies and think they should know better. *Fadi respects people who have respect for others or himself. References Category:YouTubers Category:Actors Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Character Articles